Olivier et les six joueurs de Quidditch
by Liilya
Summary: Olivier Dubois est une trés jolie jeune, heu pardon, un très beau jeune homme. Tellement que certains sont jaloux et prêts à tout pour le détruire. Mais heureusement le Prince Charlie L'intouchable est là !


_Un petit délire avec une amie, c'est un remix d'un conte avec quelques arrangements. A vous de trouver lequel de contes ! Par contre c'est vraiment juste un gros délire quoi, à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ^^_

En Italique les dire des perso et entre *...* commentaire de l'auteur !

Bonne Lecture :D

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, il y a de ça quelques années, dans un pays non fort lointain, une très jolie jeune fille du nom charmant de …<em> Heu Liilya, je suis un mec, s'il te plaît ! ! !<em>. Hum Pardon, un très beau jeune homme du nom d'Olivier Dubois. _Hé du coup mon nom il est plus charmant ! T.T . * Ta gueule Dubois et laisse moi raconter sinon ton histoire tu te la fout là où je pense ! * _Bon reprenons, ce jeune vivait depuis toujours heureux avec ses parents dans un jolie château. _Château ! ? Ouais enfin si pour toi ma bicoque de merde c'est un château !. * Dubois, c'est pour l'histoire, Chuuuut maintenant, tu vas tout gâcher.* _

A l'âge de 11 ans il déménagea dans un autre château répondant au doux nom de Poudlard. Olivier se plut tout de suite dans sa nouvelle maison. Malheureusement vivait dans ce château une méchante sorcière._: Oh l'auteur, déjà je suis méchant dans ton histoire à la con, bon ça à la limite ça passe, mais une sorcière ça non ! Un sorcier Bordel ! ! ! Je suis un mec merde ! Si tu veux je peux te le prouver !. * Heu non, ça ira merci Marcus ^^' * _Donc vivait un très méchant sorcier du nom de Marcus Flint. Ce sorcier jaloux de la beauté et de l'intelligence du jeune homme, _Hé oui, je sais, je suis parfait. * Olivier TA GUEULE BORDEL ! * _était prèsà tout pour en finir avec Olivier Dubois.

Plusieurs de ces tentatives échouèrent mais à l'aube des treize ans d'Olivier il faillit arriver à ses fins. Il s'en était fallu d'une seconde pour que le jeune homme ne décède pas dans d'atroce souffrance à ce moment là. Le jeune homme dû alors trouver un refuge qui le protégerait de ce sorcier malintentionné. C'est là qu'il croisa une équipe de Quidditch.

**- GRYFFONDOR, NOTRE MAISON EST D'OR**

**GRYFFONDOR, ON VIENDRA A BOUT DE CES JETEURS DE SORT**

**GRYFFONDOR, ON JOUE AVEC LE CŒUR**

**GRY – GRYF – GRYFFONDOR ! ! ! !**

En entendant ces cris, Olivier fut poussé par la curiosité et s'approcha de ces messieurs _Hé y'a des filles aussi ! ! ! _

**- Bon les mecs !**

**- Et les filles !**

**- Oui et les filles, la chasse est lancé ! Il nous faut un gardien le plus vite possible. **

Notre jeune héros voyant là le moyen d'échapper à Flint s'avança :

**- Moi je veux bien …**

Le plus grand de tous, celui qui avait proclamé la chasse ouverte s'avança vers lui.

**- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu mérite cette place !**

**- Rien, mais je peux toujours essayé !**

Cette réponse plut à Charlie Weasley qui lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il s'y présenta donc. Toute l'équipe était là. Il firent alors des essais et Olivier arrêta à chaque fois le souaffle. A la fin le capitaine, Charlie, s'approcha de lui :

**- Bienvenue dans l'équipe. Ici t'oublie ton nom, dorénavant tu seras le mur. Viens que je te présente : Les batteurs, Le surdoué alias Joe Krakway et le Don Juan alias Arnold Jimson Les poursuiveurs, L'optimiste alias Claire Croklan, La belle alias Anissa Higtway et Le dure à cuire alias Killian Ardoue. Et moi, l'attrapeur, L'intouchable alias Charlie Weasley. **

C'est ainsi que commença l'histoire d'Olivier Dubois et les six joueurs de Quidditch. A partir de ce jour là Olivier Dubois vivait Quidditch, il respirait Quidditch, mangeait Quidditch, buvait Quidditch, dormait Quidditch. _Bon ça va on a compris ! _

Il put alors éviter les attaques de Marcus et vivre heureux, enfin pendant quelques années car Marcus n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Les années passèrent, l'équipe changea un peu, Olivier en devint le capitaine. Bref tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles, jusqu'au 17 ans de jeune homme. Cette année là, la coupe de Quidditch fut annulé en raison du tournoi des 3 sorcier. Mais Olivier ne pouvait vivre sans Quidditch alors il continuait à entraîner son équipe même si c'était sa dernière année.

C'était le lendemain de la première tache que le drame survint. Ils étaient tous sur le terrain. Marcus était là aussi mais personne ne le savait. A l'aide de polynectar il avait pris l'apparence d'un Gryffondor, Percy Weasley. Discrètement il pointa sa baguette vers Olivier et avec une simple incantation le fit tomber de son balai. Il s'approcha du gardien à terre :

**- ça va ? Comment tu te sens ? Tiens prends ça, ça te fera du bien !**

Percy était un ami d 'Olivier, il ne se méfia donc pas et croqua dans le bout de chocolat qu'on lui tendais et s'endormit soudainement. _Du Chocolat ! oO'. Oh je m'appelle pas Remus Lupin, t'aurais pas pu trouver mieux ? * Tiens ça faisait longtemps ! T'allais pas lui tendre une pomme non plus ! *_

Sous les yeux incrédule de toute l'équipe Percy redevint Marcus, il s'adressa alors aux autres avec ses mots :

**- Il existe** **un seul moyen de le réveiller ! Je vous laisse chercher lequel !**

Les batteurs soulevèrent Olivier et toute l'équipe les escorta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh fit d'abord sortir tous les rouge et or avant de se pencher sur le garçon. Mais elle dut bien vite se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pourrait pas rendre la vie à ce garçon tout seul ! _Si ces idiots m'avait ramené le chocolat dans lequel il a mordu aussi, ce serait plus simple, quel bande d'abrutis ! * Rhooo Madame Pomfresh, il était inquiet ils ont pas réalisé, mais vous inquiétez moi je vous dis qu'il va se réveiller le petit Dubois, sinon ce ne serait pas un conte hein ! * _

C'est alors qu'entra en scène _Enfin dans l'infirmerie, tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop là ! ? * Oh mais chut toi ! * _Charlie Weasley , présent à Poudlard en raison de la première tache. * _Vous savez celle où ils doivent affronter des dragons ^^ Et Charlie est là parce qu'il est dresseur de dragons ! Oui je sais vous le savez tous mais j'avais envie de le dire ^^ * _ Il s'approcha d ' Olivier. Il sentit son cœur se serrer un peu, il avait ce garçon grandir, devenir un gardien hors-pair, mériter parfaitement son surnom, Le mur, il l'avait vu échapper au pire venant de Marcus, il ne pouvait croire que c'était finit comme ça d'un coup, juste parce que Marcus avait réussi à prendre l'apparence de son frère. Non, ce n'était pas possible, Le mur ne pouvait pas partir avant qu'il lui est dit tout ce qu'il pensait de lui, avant qu'il est pu lui avouer ce que ça lui avait fait de le revoir. Alors pris d'une pulsion soudaine il se pencha vers Olivier et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et là le miracle ce produisit. Olivier ouvrit les yeux. _Mais quelle conne j'aurais du y penser ! Il fallait simplement que quelqu'un l'embrasse ! ! ! * Vous savez je ne suis pas sûre qu'il fallait seulement que quelqu'un l'embrasse, il fallait surtout que ce soit la bonne personne ^^ *_

Charlie et Olivier se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, le sourire aux lèvres. Soudain de grand cris se firent entendre et l'équipe au grand complet entra. Le visage d'Olivier s'éclaira d'un grand sourire :

**- Laisse moi te présenter mon équipe l'intouchable ! Les batteurs, que tu connais bien sûr, les drôles de jumeaux alias Fred et Georges Weasley, les poursuiveurs, La fonçeuse alias Angelina Johnson, La timide alias Alicia Spinet, La coquette alias Katie Belle et l'attrapeur, Le Survivant alias Harry Potter !**

**- Jolie équipe Le mur !**

**- Bon allez, c'est assez, vous laissez mes malades en paix maintenant sortez, sortez.**

Ils tournèrent tous les talons mais Olivier agrippa la manche de Charlie :

**- Reste s'il te plaît.**

Charlie ne se fit pas prier et il resta au chevet d'Olivier. Ils discutèrent beaucoup. Puis Olivier voulut comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Charlie lui raconta ce que Fred et George lui avait dit avant qu'il entre dans l'infirmerie.

**- Et du coup je me suis réveillé comment ? Je veux dire j'ai ouvert les yeux et t'était là mais c'était quoi le truc ?**

**- Je sais pas exactement …**

**- Ben t'as fait quoi ?**

**- Ça …**

Et Charlie se repencha et embrassa de nouveau les lèvres d'Olivier. Puis il releva la tête mais le plus jeune l'obligea à se repencher et ils commencèrent un balai de langues des plus agréables.

C'est ainsi qu'est née la légende de Charlie L'intouchable et de d'Olivier Le mur.

**- Bien maintenant James, Albus, Lily, on va laisser tonton Charlie tranquille, il est temps d'aller au lit !**

**- Mais maman on veux la suite !**

**- La suite mes cheris c'est qu'après ça, Tonton Charlie et Tonton Olivier vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de neveux et de nièces. Allez bonne nuit !  
><strong>


End file.
